powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
True Friends, True Spirits
Grizzaka uses one of Dai Shi's Evil Spirits to attack the Wolf Ranger. The Rangers are in the city battling Barrakooza with the Jungle Master & Wolf Pride Megazords. When the Evil Spirit enters RJ's body, the Wolf Master returns to his Wolf Form and begins attacking the Jungle Master Megazord, giving Barrakooza a chance to escape. The battle between the Megazords causes a power plus, forcing everyone out of their Megazords, and doing some minor damage. Hearing cries for help, RJ goes to help. But he helps Flit. After doing so, RJ just tells the fly to go back to Camille & Dai Shi, but Flit wants to be friends with RJ. The team returns to the loft, trying to figure out why RJ lost control of his Animal Form again, but they're surprised to find Flit has followed them. Flit then begins to explain that he wasn't always a fly. Centuries ago, when he was battling Camille, she cast Ancient Larva Dust over him, turning him into a fly, and then trapping him inside her stomach. Flit also explains about Grizzaka using the Dark Spirit on RJ. But then RJ turns back into his Animal Form and begins going wild again, and escaping into the city. Back at the temple, Dai Shi hears Grizzaka & the other Overlords talking about destroy ALL the humans. The Yellow & Blue Ranger go to take on Barrakooza. Meanwhile, Casey & Flit try to help RJ. Inside RJ's mind, he's battling hard against his own Animal Spirit. Flit soon realizes how to help his friend. The fly tells RJ that his Wolf Spirit isn't his enemy, and to bond with it, that will force the Dark Spirit out. RJ returns to normal, the Evil Spirit is gone, but Flit is a bit weakened. The Jungle Master Blue & Yellow Rangers are still battling Barrakooza. Just in time, the Wolf Ranger arrives and joins in the fight. And so does the Jungle Master Red Ranger. After dealing with the Rinshi, the Wolf Ranger takes down Barrakooza. The battle gets big again, the Wolf Ranger goes for the Wolf Pride Megazord, but he isn't strong enough by himself. But the other Rangers join in the fight with the Jungle Master Megazord. And with a Spin Fury attack from the Wolf Pride, Barrakooza is destroyed. Flit watched the fight and cheered on his friend, but now he's even weaker. When the Rangers show up, Flit explains that his weakened strength is part of Camille's curse. The longer he stays out of Camille's stomach, the weaker he'll get until he disappears. Flit asks RJ if someday, they might team up again? RJ tells him it would be an honor. Camille then shows up and recaptures Flit. Back at the temple, Dai Shi has found the map to the Rhino Nexus, and prepares to leave to find it. Camille then offers to go with him & help, but she gets left behind. Back at JKP, after the parlor is closed, a normal house fly begins causing chaos as Casey, Theo, Lily & Fran all chase it and try to swat it. And after everyone has made a huge mess in the chase for the fly, RJ comes in, grabs the guy & sets him free.